


would you be my valentine?

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Same College AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: kuroo confesses his feelings for daichi... to daichi's roommate.





	would you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the kurodai vday anthology 2018. inspired by this "all i do is think of you" by troop and these lyrics:
> 
> “I begin to take the long way home  
> Just so I can be alone  
> To think of how to say:  
> My heart's here to stay  
> (Hey I'm in love with you  
> I think the world of you)  
> So won't you please...please be mine?“
> 
> enjoy and happy valentine's day!

Kuroo honestly thinks Valentine’s Day is a huge joke because there’s no way one person should pay so much for some damn chocolate and flowers that won’t even last through the night. However… there’s something about all this (fake or not) ‘love’ in the air, that has him feeling a little bold.

He’s on his way to Sawamura’s dorm to confess his feelings and maybe try not to combust. This is so cliché, this is so unlike him, yet…here he is? Walking… really slowly… to Sawamura’s dorm… he doesn’t even know what he’s going to say!

Kuroo’s equipped with some chocolates he stole from Oikawa and a card he printed off the internet that says “when I’m with you, I’m feline good”. He hopes Sawamura’s English comprehension is good enough to get the joke.

Although it’s not a joke? Kuroo has never been this deep in like. Sawamura makes him feel giddy. Kuroo gets butterflies in his stomach, he feels like vomiting, and his heart feels full with adoration, all at the same time, whenever he’s around Sawamura. Hell, whenever he thinks of Sawamura! Kuroo appreciates how easy conversation comes, how they can argue and get over their issues minutes later. Kuroo appreciates how they’re similar in so many ways, but different in so many other ways. Kuroo likes that he can just sit and chat with Sawamura for hours without it feeling dull. He’s pretty much head over heels, and ready to do something about it.

As he arrives at Sawamura’s dorm door, he has to just stand there and collect his thoughts. He’ll lead with the chocolates, say Happy Valentine’s and then transition right into the confession. Easy.

He knocks on the door, staring down at his shoes as he gives himself one last mental pep-talk. Then the door swings open, Kuroo loses his nerve, and he panics.

His arms come out, pushing the chocolates right into Sawamura’s face, keeping his head down to hide tinted cheeks and he starts to ramble: “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sawamura! Lovely weather we’re having right? Yeah… I stole these chocolates from Oikawa for you, and sure it’s not exactly romantic seeing as I didn’t buy them myself, but I refuse to actually spend my own hard earned money on this dumb excuse of a holiday, but that’s besides the point. Everyone is will probably be getting confessions and proposals, so I was like eh...why not? You see, I’m gifting you these because I like you, and it would be really cool if you’d go on a date with me. And though I dislike the holiday, I will allow myself another cliché and well, would you be my valentine? And possibly my boyfriend?” 

“I’m flattered, Kuroo, but I’m already taken.” Damn, that sucks, since when was Sawam-- Wait… that wasn’t Sawamura’s voice! Kuroo finally looks up to see a very amused Matsukawa. 

“M-Mattsun! Let’s pretend this never happened, and take this to our graves.” Kuroo begs, handing the chocolate and card to Sawamura’s roommate (one that he forgot existed). “Better yet, I’m just going to go, and don’t even mention to Sawamura I stopped by… yeah, don’t mention it at all.” Kuroo turns to quickly retreat but instead he bumps into someone. That someone being… the actual Sawamura. “H-hey Sawamura! How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Sawamura answers, a smile breaking out on his face, “I’m glad I caught it all from the beginning to help save you from embarrassing yourself any more though.”

“Can I get a re-do?”

“Nope!” Sawamura laughed, “And I’d love to be your Valentine, Kuroo.”


End file.
